Legacies
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: A violent event shatteres DX, now one of the remaining members learns something about themselves that may lead to a horrifying reunion.


Legacies  
TITLE: Legacies Prologue/? *BUFFY/WWF Crossover*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: PG - 13 to R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, more later if I think of it.   
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: For the WWF it take place around the time when HBK first turned on DX to take the Commish job right before Rock Bottom '98 (different universe from Buried Alive though). For BUFFY, all is basically cannon (with a few minor things changed like Darla never died in "Angel") right up till "Becoming Pt. 2," then everything goes alternate universe. That will be explained in the story.   
SUMMARY: One seemingly senseless act of violence shatters DX forever and a year later Chyna learns a few things about herself that she never knew that may result in a horrifying reunion.  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, the gods Vince and Joss own these characters, I unfortunately don't (well Joanie Lauer(Chyna) will own herself come November 30 but that's besides the point, apologizes to those who didn't know before hand she was leaving). Just don't sue okay?  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, soon to be on Fanfiction.Net  
  
Legacies  
  
Prologue  
"Ashes to ashes,  
dust to dust."  
  
The words seemed to hit the group of mourners hard. The group that had assembled came to bury to of their own, in the city where they'd fallen in one senseless act of violence that also landed another of their number in the hospital, fighting for his life.  
World Wrestling Federation Commissioner Shawn Michaels stood slightly apart from the other grieving wrestlers. Although he wanted to come and say goodbye to the two people he had once called friends, he knew that because he betrayed them and the rest of his compatriots, he would not be exactly welcomed at the service. Still, he wanted the chance to pay his respects and say farewell to the man he had once considered his brother.  
  
As the service came to a close a big man with sun kissed blond hair tied in a ponytail put his arm around a tall, muscular woman. She was just as well known as her companion and Michaels, however fans that watched her on TV wouldn't have recognized her. She hadn't eaten since that night that shattered her life and she looked as pale and as sickly as the two bodies being put into the ground.  
"Come on Chy, let's go," the man said trying to pull her away from the gravesides of their fallen comrades.  
"Chyna" he said again and this time she looked at him with that same faraway look in her emerald eyes she had had ever since she found the bodies a few nights ago.   
"No, Billy, not yet," she said, shaking her head, "Ju - just not yet."  
Billy Gunn sighed. Of all of the wrestlers assembled at the funeral, Chyna was the one everybody was the most concerned about. She was the one that took these deaths the hardest.   
A tall man came over to the duo and looked at them with sympathetic eyes, "How you holding up Chy, Billy?" the man asked.  
"Fine Kev, thanks for coming, you and Scott both." Billy replied shaking Kevin Nash's hand.  
"Hey, it's what they would've wanted." Scott Hall said glancing at Chyna's bowed head with concern. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.  
Billy sighed again. "Nothing except try and pull through and live past this."   
  
As the service ended Shawn came up to the pair to offer condolences. The twosome was also flanked by two other former friends and fellow wrestlers, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. It seemed to Michaels that this was one of the rare occasions that Scott looked absolutely sober. He lightly touched Chyna's shoulder.   
"Chy..." he began.   
He was instantly silenced when the grief - stricken Amazon put a well-placed fist alongside the WWF commissioner's jawbone, cracking it with the force of the impact and sending the slightly taller man tumbling to the grass.  
"Don't you dare!" Chyna spat out, her green eyes blazing with fire for the first time in days since that horrible night in the town they were currently in. "Don't even think about offering yours or Vince's phony condolences. Because so help me, if you do there'll be another body buried in this cemetery today and that I garaundamtee."  
She started to walk away from the men assembled, but she stopped turning to face Michaels again, the tears briefly evident in her eyes. "Well, Vince may not have planned it this way, but he finally got one thing he wanted: The complete destruction of DX. Two of us are dead, another's in the hospital, we don't know if he'll live or die, our founder sold us out for money and a cushy lackey job," she paused taking a breath to calm herself before she lost it. Her eyes hardened to emerald rocks, determined not to show any more weakness to this man who betrayed them all.  
"And I quit! Don't you or Vince or Shane or any of Vince's other lackeys come near me again or another WWF wrestler will die just as violently." Chyna spat out that last sentence.  
She spun and walked as fast as she could without showing Shawn any more weakness. She vaguely heard Billy calling to h as she walked away telling her to wait up. But Chyna didn't slow her pace, she just wanted to be out of Sunnydale, California as fast as she could and away from the graves of two men she cared deeply for, one of which had been her rock for as long as she could remember. Hunter....... She thought despondently. She continued to walk.  
Away from the graves and of Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Road Dogg Jesse James.  
  
*looks at the shocked faces across the computer screens* Well? What did you guys think? Feedback helps me and my Borg muse Locutus get the chapters out faster.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
